


Good Boy

by darkdecay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Coming Untouched, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Denial, POV Severus Snape, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Severus Snape, but I'm about it, dunno what else to call that, to bed without orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdecay/pseuds/darkdecay
Summary: Harry is mortified when Severus discovers his praise kink, and Severus discovers that what Harry wants and what he deserves aren't always the same thing.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 14
Kudos: 404





	1. Good

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-war, obviously Severus lives. I imagine Harry is about eighteen or nineteen, so Severus is about forty. Also this is the kinkiest thing I've ever written, so...enjoy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus suspects that Harry has a praise kink, but now he wants to confirm it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the inspiration for Perfect, even though Good was written second. Really there should be a chapter in between the two as well, but we'll see if I ever get to that..

"You feel so good," Severus groaned, thrusting into Harry relentlessly. He noted Harry's cock twitching in his hand at the comment. It could have just been that Harry was getting close, but Severus had noticed the same such reactions to similar comments in the past. He thought he would test his hypothesis. 

"You're gorgeous," he breathed into Harry's mouth, carding his fingers through Harry's curls, "you make me feel so good." Even that caused Harry to turn his head away, giving Severus the perfect opportunity to kiss his neck. He nipped at the sensitive spot just below Harry's jaw, far too high up to be covered by anything but a turtleneck. _What a shame they're not in season_ , Severus thought. Harry gasped, which turned into the most pathetic whimper as Severus nailed his prostate. 

"Wasn't that a _lovely_ noise?" Severus murmured into Harry's neck, kissing him again and rubbing his thumb over the head of Harry's cock. Harry closed his eyes, a crease forming between his brows, but his cock started leaking, and his normally pale skin pinked with pleasure, his body giving up enough evidence to convince Severus. He grabbed Harry gently by the hair, turning him to face Severus again.

"You're so good, Harry," he said, voice throaty and hoarse with the love he felt for this absurd boy. Harry tried to twist out of his grip, firmly shutting his eyes when Severus held him still. But Severus could feel the way Harry clamped down on his cock as if to stave off his climax. 

"Severus stop!" Harry cried. 

Severus did slow his thrusts, though he was sure that wasn't what Harry meant. 

"Stop what?" he asked. "Stop telling you how beautiful you are? How brave and wonderful and _stupidly_ charming you are?" The sound Harry made was inhuman, his back arched and his whole body flushed and he _whined_ , trying to shove Severus away, but Severus just gripped one of Harry's wrists in each of his hands and pinned them to the bed, near his head. 

"Please, please don't—" Harry sounded so pitiful, pleading and mortified and so _pink_ with shame. He was a _fucking_ _treasure_. "I will though," Severus spoke over him, speeding up his thrusts again. "I will tell you exactly how enticing I find you, how much you deserve this, what a _good boy_ you are—" 

Harry _came_. Violently and loudly, and completely untouched, his body curling in on itself as much as it could while restrained, his wrists most likely bruising as he struggled again Severus' hold. He clenched down so hard on Severus' cock that it forced Severus over the edge with him, quite unexpectedly. 

They both lay panting, Harry still refusing to meet his eyes and looking quite embarrassed. Severus let go of his wrists, and laid down beside Harry, tilting Harry's chin so he faced Severus. Harry looked at him for just a moment before his eyes darted down to Severus' chest, that enchanting pink flooding his cheeks again. 

"You are _spectacular_ ," Severus whispered, wondering how his body could maintain housing this much love for someone. 

Harry glanced up at him before moving his head to rest against Severus' chest, presumably so he wouldn't have to make eye contact while they had this discussion. 

"I wish you wouldn't say things like that," Harry said quietly. 

"Why?" Severus asked. "You clearly enjoy it, despite your obvious embarrassment," he said, putting one arm behind his head, and one around Harry, relaxed after sex in a way he'd never been before Harry. 

"But I...I don't!" Harry exclaimed, his heart beating so hard Severus could feel it. "I...I hate when people fawn over me and say shit like that."

"Yes," Severus conceded. "But those people don't know you. They read the Prophet and they make assumptions about your deeds and about your character and what they say is little more than hero worship. I, on the other hand, know more than most about your deeds and your character, and when I fawn over you or tell you I'm proud of you, it's because I genuinely mean the things I'm saying." Severus felt Harry's cock twitch against his hip when he said the word _proud_ —information Severus tucked away to exploit at a later date. Perhaps even later this evening. 

Harry was quiet for a moment. "You don't think there's something wrong with me for liking it... _that_ way?" Harry asked softly. 

"Harry," Severus started, wrapping his arms around Harry and inhaling the scent of his hair. "There is nothing wrong with anything that consenting adults get up to in the bedroom. And if you're asking my personal opinion on your desire to be praised during sex," Harry hid his face against Severus, "I find it both dreadfully endearing, and extremely satisfying to see you react in such a way to my thoughts and opinions of you." He pet his hand up and down Harry's back, his other hand in Harry's hair, nails scraping gently against his scalp. 

He felt Harry relax against him and looked forward to putting his not insubstantial vocabulary to the task of praising his good boy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave kudos if you did!


	2. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out Harry likes to be praised in bed, Severus had given his good boy exactly what he deserved. Until Harry asks for something else.

Harry approached him one afternoon, looking uncomfortable, his hands gripping his jumper nervously.

"I want to be good for you," Harry said, flushing fiercely and looking away before meeting his eyes.

"You _are_ good for me," Severus said, moving his hands to Harry's waist. "Always."

Harry looked frustrated. "I want to be good for you in...a different way," he mumbled.

* * *

"You are certain this is what you want?" Severus asked once more. Harry nodded, determinedly.

Severus personally couldn't see the appeal in denying Harry. He loved making Harry come. He loved _feeling_ Harry come while he was inside of him. He loved making him feel _good_. But if this was what Harry wanted, he would try to please him.

"Very well. But I will choose the position." Harry nodded. "First on your back," and Harry moved accordingly.

Severus moved down between Harry's legs, kissing the insides of his thighs and pressing slick fingers against his hole. He pressed his nose up and down against Harry's hardening cock and licked at his balls, making Harry squirm. He pressed a kiss to the head of Harry's dick as he inserted another finger inside him. Harry thrust down, trying to get Severus to brush against his prostate, but Severus deliberately avoided it for now, scissoring his fingers to stretch Harry. Harry was fully hard now and seemingly impatient. But he had brought this on himself. Severus inserted a third finger.

He stretched Harry until he was perhaps over-prepared, brushing his prostate on occasion. Harry was whining now, and rocking his hips to meet Severus' fingers. Severus left a love bite on Harry's thigh, keeping an eye on his face while he continued working his fingers in and out of him. Just when Harry opened his mouth, most likely to tell Severus to get on with it, Severus removed his fingers.

"That's enough," he said, voice rough from watching Harry get so worked up.

He crawled up next to Harry and positioned them side by side, facing each other. He tugged one of Harry's arms around his back, the other around his neck.

"You will not move them, if you feel you need to, grip your wrists." Harry nodded. "Good boy," Severus said, feeling Harry's cock twitch at the praise. He tangled their legs together, wrapping one of his own back around Harry's thigh to keep them close, and gripped Harry's cock, stroking him firmly. Harry's mouth opened and his eyes fluttered shut. Severus tightened his grip until it must have been near painful.

"You will look at me when I touch you, and you will not close your eyes, do you understand?" he said firmly.

Harry had stopped breathing it seemed, and his face flushed very becomingly. He nodded quickly and repeatedly.

"Good," Severus said, and continued stroking. "Good boy."

At that, Harry gasped and flushed even darker, struggling to keep his eyes open through his embarrassment and pleasure.

Severus kissed him, hard, and Harry reciprocated, thrusting into his fist and pulling Severus closer to him. Severus moved his other hand to fondle Harry's balls before starting to stroke his cock with both hands. Harry breathed into his mouth, looking at him all the while, so very flushed and needy looking.

"You will tell me when you are close," Severus said, speeding up his hands, little puffs of air brushing his face from Harry's heavy breathing.

Harry fucked into his hands before panting, "I'm close!"

Severus took his hands away immediately, wondering if Harry had told him in time. Harry gasped as though the air had been knocked out of him and tried to thrust against Severus' belly, but Severus moved just far enough away to stop him and gripped Harry's hip, stilling him. He had also looked down and closed his eyes.

Severus gripped his jaw, hard, and forced Harry's chin back up.

"You are not to look away from me," he growled.

Harry was still gasping for breath, but he met Severus' eyes and nodded.

"Good boy," Severus told him, brushing Harry's back with just the backs of his knuckles, so as not to get lubricant all over him. He kissed Harry's forehead as the boys breathing returned somewhat to normal. "Are you ready again?"

Harry took a deep breath and nodded as Severus put both hands around his cock again. He started slowly, increasing his speed more and more as Harry's breathing sped up. This time it was considerably faster that Harry exclaimed that he was close, but Severus kept going a moment longer. Harry whimpered as Severus pulled his hands away again, and started to look down again, but Severus was prepared this time, and Harry's chin came in contact with his hand, bringing his eyes back up to meet Severus.

"You are to _look at me_ ," Severus said again, but Harry seemed beyond hearing him at the moment. His eyes were glazed and his chest rose and fell so rapidly Severus might have mistaken it for hyperventilation. He brushed the backs of his knuckles against Harry's face, kissing him gently.

Harry's breathing evened out finally, though it took longer than before, and his eyes lost their glaze, _seeing_ Severus again.

"You will not look away from me this time, will you?" he asked, taking advantage of Harry's lucidity before they began again.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to be good for you—"

"You are, I know you're trying, and I'm proud of you," he reassured Harry, petting his hair. Harry shivered at the praise, before saying "I'm ready," with a determined look on his face once more.

Severus took him in hand again. He was especially cruel this time, lingering around the head and tormenting Harry with extra attention to the places he knew to be most sensitive to the boy. Harry tried to close his eyes at the pleasure a couple of times, but always realized his mistake and locked gazes with Severus before he could be reprimanded. Severus could tell he was close even before Harry said anything; he was leaking precome profusely, his hips jerked involuntarily, and his eyelids fluttered, but remained open.

"I—oh! _Oh_ , Severus, I'm close!" he moaned.

Severus let go quickly, again worried Harry would come, despite no longer being touched. But he didn't, and he managed to keep his eyes open this time and _oh_. It was frighteningly beautiful, watching him struggle to hold himself back from the edge, all while looking right into Severus' eyes. He could see _exactly_ how desperate Harry was to come, could feel it in the strain of his muscles against Severus, in the sharp bite of Harry's nails digging into his back, hear it in the tiny mewling sounds Harry made as he tried to get himself under control.

He pulled Harry tighter to him, whispering into his hair, "Shhh...shhh, you're so good for me, looking at me, telling me when you're close, I'm so proud of you." He heard Harry sniffle a bit and _oh_ , that was _precious_.

Severus had thought he loved seeing Harry come, but it was nothing compared to seeing Harry desperate and aching and close to tears. This could so easily become an addiction.

* * *

They made it three more times before Harry genuinely started crying. During each Harry had been absolutely perfect, looking directly at him without shying away, and always telling him _right_ before he came. By the seventh time Severus had stolen his pleasure away from him, Harry was sobbing. Once more and Severus conjured a tissue and held it to Harry's nose, instructing him to blow, which Harry did, but it just made him cry harder, shaking with the need to come. After two more, the cries had mostly stopped and now Harry's tears were silent, the only noise his shallow gasps and quiet whimpers.

He was _so_ beautiful. His mouth was open, unable to do anything but gasp in short little pants, his eyes rimmed red from crying, and his cock was practically purple, throbbing visibly with every quick beat of his heart, and so _wet_. Severus had never even had to re-lubricate with the rate Harry was leaking. He was sweating all over, and extremely hot to the touch. And he was clinging to Severus with what seemed like every last bit of strength in his body. Severus wanted to see how far he could take this before Harry begged him to stop, but his own cock had become painful ages ago and he was starting to wonder if he would let Severus do this to him until Harry passed out.

"You're so perfect for me," he said, kissing Harry. Despite the death grip Harry had on Severus' back, it seemed Harry had no strength left in his mouth, letting Severus take what he wanted but making no move to do anything but gasp, open mouthed as Severus ravaged him.

"Can you do one more for me? My good boy." Fresh tears leaked from Harry's eyes, whether from relief that it would be just once more, or agony that he would be denied again, but he nodded. Severus started stroking Harry again, varying his speeds until really Harry had been close multiple times, but since Severus had slowed enough each time to stop Harry coming, Harry had remained silent, eyelashes wet and dark with his tears.

Finally he sped up, almost as if he really did want Harry to come, not stopping until Harry croaked, "I'm close!" for the last time. Severus removed his hands from Harry's cock, muttering a quick scourgify so he could cup Harry's face in his hands properly.

"I'm so _so_ proud of you, my sweet boy," he said, kissing Harry. Harry sobbed once against his mouth before trying to kiss back. They clung to each other until Severus pulled back, petting Harry's hair and whispering affections until Harry was no longer at the brink. He pulled Harry close enough that Harry's dick made Severus' belly wet with precome, still jerking every few breaths, still achingly hard and desperate.

"Are you ready for your reward?" Severus asked, brushing Harry's sweaty bangs away from his forehead. Harry nodded, sniffling, and Severus manhandled him to turn onto his other side, back to Severus, since Harry didn't seem able to move of his own volition at this point. Severus ran his hands over Harry's sides and chest, his nose pressing into Harry's damp hair, before spreading Harry's cheeks, his cock finding Harry's still well-prepared hole. He pressed inside, groaning, finally finding relief inside of Harry. He pressed inside slowly and gently, but steadily, not stopping until he was fully inside. Harry's chest was fluttering with his quick breaths and when Severus moved his hand from Harry's hip back to his cock, he was dripping once again.

"You're so perfect, so good, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you. You did so well" he said, nuzzling Harry's neck and feeling Harry clench around him. He started thrusting slowly, thoroughly, pulling whimpers from Harry as he grazed his prostate with most every thrust. Severus didn't last long before he was close, telling Harry again and again how good he was, how much he deserved a reward for being so obedient, so cooperative in letting Severus use his body for entertainment as well as his own pleasure.

"Would you like me to come inside of you?" he asked, when he was only seconds away from finishing.

"Yes! Yes, _please_ Severus, please come inside me, I've been good!" Harry sobbed.

"Yes, you have, you've been so good, Harry," he said into Harry's hair, thrusts becoming slightly erratic. "You deserve this, my precious boy," he said as _finally_ he filled Harry up. Harry moaned, squeezing around Severus and squirming as much as he could with Severus still inside him, slowly softening.

After a few moments of getting their breath back, Severus pulled out, casting a scourgify on himself and on Harry's still-hard cock, but leaving his come inside Harry, the way he knew Harry preferred. Harry's cock would surely leak more precome by morning, but it wouldn't do to keep him covered in what was left of the lube all night. He maneuvered Harry until he was facing Severus again, so that Harry's head rested near Severus' collarbone, kissing his temple and pulling the blankets over them.

"Thank you," Harry murmured sleepily, exhausted now.

"You're most welcome, love," Severus replied, before falling into blissful sleep next to his perfect boy.


End file.
